Premios MTV
Los Premios MTV MTV Latinoamérica, [http://www.mtvla.com/canal/los_premios/07/ ''Los Premios MTV], EE.UU., 2007 (nombre oficial, también conocidos como '''Los Premios MTV Latinoamérica', y cuyo nombre anterior fue MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamérica o VMALA), son una entrega de premios realizada anualmente, siendo la versión latinoamericana de los premios estadounidenses MTV Video Music Awards. La ceremonia se realiza como parte de un programa especial producido por MTV Networks Latinoamérica y transmitido por MTV Latinoamérica así como otras televisoras de MTV alrededor del mundo. Durante dicho evento se premia a lo mejor de la música pop/rock en español y de la música internacional, según los votos de los televidentes. El tipo de música que se desarrolla para la premiación es el mismo involucrado en MTV Latinoamérica. Se destaca lo mejor de la música pop y rock en español, aunque también existen categorías especiales donde se engloba el mercado en inglés. Así mismo, las presentaciones musicales que se llevan a cabo pueden ser de ambos idiomas. El reconocimiento otorgado a los ganadores consiste en una lengua rosada y curveada ligeramente en cuya parte superior central se encuentra el logotipo de MTV en forma de piercing. La base de la lengua es circular y de color negro. De acuerdo a MTV, dicho reconocimiento se otorga ya que "la lengua", en este caso refiriéndose al idioma español, es lo que une a Latinoamérica. Si bien algunos medios utilizan la frase "Los Premios MTV" para referirse a otras premiaciones de MTV alrededor del mundo, la ceremonia reconocida por MTVMTV Latinoamérica, Juanes y Belinda en vivo, EE.UU., 2007.PRNOTICIAS, Los Premios MTV suma patrocinadores como Coca Cola o Movistar, España, 27 de septiembre de 2007. con dicho nombre, a partir de 2006, es la de Latinoamérica. Dicho nombre aparece como tal en la publicidad oficial de la televisora para promocionar el eventoYouTube, Publicidad, 2007''YouTubr, Publicidad, 2007 Antecedentes Antes de los Premios Latinos la única manera que la cadena conmemoraba a sus principales artistas regionales era a través del llamado ''Video De La Gente que se entregaban dentro de los MTV Video Music Awards en Estados Unidos. El primero se entregó en 1994 y fue para el vídeo "Matador" de Los Fabulosos Cadillacs y se entregaron anualmente hasta el año 2002 y dentro de los ganadores hubo vídeos de artistas como Soda Stereo, Café Tacuba, Molotov, Shakira y Ricky Martin. *1994: Los Fabulosos Cadillacs - "Matador". *1995: Café Tacuba - "La ingrata". *1996: Soda Stereo - "Ella usó mi cabeza como un revólver". *1997: Café Tacuba - "Chilanga banda". *1998: Molotov - "Gimme tha power" (norte y sur). *1999: Ricky Martin - "Livin' la vida loca" (norte y sur). *2000: Shakira - "Ojos así" (norte). // Los Fabulosos Cadillacs - "La vida" (sur). *2001: Alejandro Sanz - "El alma al aire" (norte). // Dracma - "Hijo de puta" (suroeste). // Catupecu Machu - "Y lo que quiero es que pises sin el suelo" (sureste). *2002: Shakira - "Suerte" (norte). // Juanes - "A Dios le pido" (suroeste). // Diego Torres - "Color esperanza" (sureste). Los MTV VMALAs, como tales, fueron creados en el 2002 y se realizaron por primera vez en el Teatro Jackie Gleason de la ciudad de Miami Beach (Estados Unidos) el jueves 24 de octubre de ese año. Dicha edición fue considerada un éxito y marcó el dominio de artistas latinoamericanos como Shakira y Juanes. También se entregó el premio MTV Legend a la banda argentina Soda Stereo, por su larga trayectoria musical. Entre los artistas que se han presentado en la entrega de los premios están Evanescence, Black Eyed Peas, Beastie Boys, Shakira, Kudai, Hilary Duff, Avril Lavigne, The Rasmus, Miranda!, Tiziano Ferro, Babasónicos, System of a Down, Gustavo Cerati, KoRn, The Mars Volta, Sum 41, Lenny Kravitz, Juanes, Diego Torres y Vicentico. La edición del 2005 incluía participaciones de Shakira, Gwen Stefani, My Chemical Romance, Belinda, Molotov, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte y Panda, pero dicha ceremonia fue cancelada debido a los embates del huracán Wilma, en el caribe mexicano. Además de otros artistas y personalidades como Britney Spears, Madonna, Soda Stereo, Bono, Diego Armando Maradona y Gerard Way han hecho cameos en el vídeo de presentación de los premios. Ciudades anfitrionas de los Premios MTV Latinoamérica Ceremonias por año 2002 En la edición del 2002, los premios abrieron la transmisión con un video de los Rolling Stones presentando a Carlos Santana quien, junto a Michelle Branch, interpretó el tema The Game Of Love. Se hace entrega del premio "MTV Legend" a la banda argentina Soda Stereo, primero en su género. Otra actuación sobresaliente es la de Molotov tocando su tema Here comes to mayo, después se les uniría Juanes para interpretar Mala gente. La canadiense Avril Lavigne interpretó Complicated. Una de las presentaciones más recordadas es la de Café Tacuba junto a los músicos chilenos Álvaro Henríquez y Javiera Parra, además de la mexicana Ely Guerra y la argentina Érica García. Este conjunto intepretó el tema del grupo chileno Los Tres Olor a gas. Otro presente en esta edición fue Diego Torres, que interpreto su afamado tema Color esperanza La banda estadounidense System of a Down, cuyos miembros son de origen armenio, interpretó "Chop suey". La actuación de clausura estuvo a cargo de los multinominados Kinky con su canción Mas, acompañados por otra multinominada, Paulina Rubio, con un atuendo de "Mujer maravilla" interpretaron el cover del clásico I was made for lovin you del grupo Kiss. 2003 En el 2003, la ceremonia de entrega de premios también tuvo lugar en territorio estadounidense (exactamente el jueves 23 de octubre). En esta ocasión se realizaron con motivo de la celebración de los 10 años que cumplía MTV Latinoamérica. En esta ocasión, el show comenzó con un mensaje en español de Madonna, además, MTV Latinoamérica cumplía 10 años y lo festejó con un gran ensamble llamado Black Stripes conformado principalmente por Charly Alberti en la batería (a quien no se le veía tocar en vivo en 6 años, tras las disolución de Soda Stereo) y Juanes en la guitarra. El primero en acompañarlos fue Alex Lora interpretando We are sudamerican rockers (original de Los Prisioneros), luego se integraron Jonaz y Rosso de Plastilina Mosh, después le darían paso a Jorge González quien luego de cantar Bolero falaz (tema de la banda Aterciopelados) gritó "¡Viva Cuba!". Acto seguido, Andrea Echeverri entró a escena para interpretara Gimme the power de Molotov, le siguió Vicentico con el tema Livin' la vida loca de Ricky Martin, el cual finalmentel se les uniría para interpretar la canción Matador original de Los Fabulosos Cadillacs. El grupo estounidense The Mars Volta, también presentó una bizarra actuación, su vocalista incluso llegó a introducirse en el público presente y tomando desprevenido a uno de los asistentes. Otra de las actuaciones destacadas de aquel año, fue la de la agrupación mexicana Café Tacvba, quienes siendo presentados nada menos que por Gustavo Cerati, tocaron en vivo Eres y Cero y uno, dos temas pertenecientes a su entonces más reciente disco Cuatro Caminos. Posteriormente, algunos decían que Café Tacvba poseía un "sexto sentido" musical, ya que unos cuantos meses después de esta actuación, la canción Eres se convirtió en todo un éxito para el grupo a nivel latinoamericano También llamó la atención la actuación de Natalia Lafourcade junto a Control Machete interpretando Bien, bien. La inglesa Dido interpretó en versión acústica su tema "White flag". Según cuentan, la artista se quedó encerrada en el camarín antes de su actuación y tuvo que pedir ayuda para que pudiera salir a tiempo. De no haber sido así, quizás esta actuación de Dido en los premios no se hubiera llevado a cabo. Otro momento inolvidable de la noche fue cuando la argentina Luciana Salazar le mostró sus pechos al presentador Diego Luna, (los cubre pezones eran el símbolo de MTV). Gustavo Cerati realizó una interpretación de su tema Artefacto y el cierre estuvo a cargo del veterano Iggy Pop acompañado del grupo Sum 41. 2004 La edición del 2004 efectuada el jueves 21 de octubre de ese año fue la última en realizarse en Miami Beach y fue conducida por la cantante mexicana Paulina Rubio. Nuevamente, México ocupó el lugar con mayores ganadores gracias a Julieta Venegas. Así mismo, fue reconocida la actuación de varios artistas latinoamericanos como La Ley, Julieta Venegas y Diego Torres, interpretando versiones en español de varias canciones en inglés, como parte de la apertura de dicha ceremonia. También hubo motivos relativos al boom del hip hop a nivel mundial. Durante la premiación se esperaba entregarle el MTV Legend a Charly García pero debido a problemas nunca aclarados no pudo asistir por lo que la cadena decidió no entregárselo. Esta vez fue Bono quien grabó un mensaje que se transmitió al empezar el espectáculo, donde, contando "Uno, dos, tres... ¡catorce!" (como en su canción Vertigo) dio paso al DJ mexicano Toy Hernandez para musicalizar el show al ritmo de Yeah de Usher. Entró en escena el cantante argentino Diego Torres haciendo una versión en español de dicho tema, luego fue el turno del grupo La Ley, que interpretaría la canción Hey ya! de Outkast (la canción fue renombrada como "Eeellaa"), les siguió Julieta Venegas cantando una versión "andina" de Hey mama de los Black Eyed Peas, cambiándole el título a "Hey papi". Finalmente, los Black Eyed Peas culminan la apertura interpretando Let's get it started. Los finlandeses de The Rasmus se presentaron por primera vez en una presentación en vivo desde los Estados Unidos. Esta ceremonia de premios estuvo llena de actuaciones compartidas, entre las que se destacan la de Tiziano Ferro interpretando Tardes negras inmediatamente después de Álex Ubago que cantó Aunque no te pueda ver. Molotov interpretó los temas "Amateur" y "Gimme tha power" y antes de terminar la última canción pidió a los norteamericanos presentes a no votar por George Bush. La clausura corrió por parte de los Beastie Boys que interpretaron "Ch-check it out" y "Sabotage", en donde se dieron tiempo para tomar sus instrumentos, algo poco frecuente en sus conciertos donde suelen presentarse solamente como MC's juntos con un DJ invitado. El artista quien presentó el evento fue Paulina Rubio. Recordemos que esta artista expuso su trasero ante todos los presentes en el auditorio, lo que genero diversas criticas y reacciones por parte de los medios de comunicacion. 2005 La entrega del 2005 estaba planeada para realizarse por primera vez en territorio latinoamericano, en el Teatro Gran Tlachco de Xcaret, cerca de Playa del Carmen en Quintana Roo (México) el jueves 20 de octubre. Dicho evento estaba patrocinado en parte por la Secretaría de Turismo de México. Para la promoción del evento, MTV creó una campaña publicitaria en donde se destacaba el asunto de la civilización maya, la cual habitó en la región de Yucatán, justo donde se entregarían los premios. Fue también el investigador mexicano Jaime Maussan quien participó en algunos segmentos anunciando una supuesta "profecía maya". Se había anunciado la participación de bandas como Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, My Chemical Romance, Reik y Miranda!. El 16 de octubre se recibió la primera noticia acerca del Huracán Wilma, el cual se encontraba cerca de territorio mexicano, sin embargo los planes del evento siguieron en marcha. Para el 19 de octubre, el estado de Quintana Roo fue declarado en alerta roja por el Centro Nacional de Huracanes de México. Ante tal situación, la producción planeó adelantar la ceremonia un día, quedando como fecha el día 19 de octubre, pero ante la devastadora situación se decidió primeramente, posponerlos para llevarlos a cabo en noviembre o diciembre de ese año. Sin embargo, los ajustes de producción no pudieron llevarse a cabo por lo que se tuvo que cancelar definitivamente. De cualquier manera, la entrega de los premios se transmitió mediante una programación especial que incluía tres programas: "El show que Wilma voló", "Por fin, los Premios 2005" y "Lenguas en vivo, ganadores en concierto", conjunto de programas que se transmitieron el jueves 22 de diciembre de 2005 como compensación por el show cancelado, quedándose como sede Playa del Carmen, Molotov como los anfitriones y manteniendo las presentaciones originales. En el especial "El show que Wilma voló" se explicó en forma de "diary" cómo se vivió el día a día de la producción y la llegada de la noticia de cancelación a los artistas. Durante el programa "Por fin, los Premios 2005" los ganadores recibieron el premio después de una broma (al estilo del programa "Punk'd") de la mano de Cecilia (vj argentina) o Gabo (vj mexicano); éstos tuvieron que viajar alrededor del continente para entregar los premios en donde estuvieran en ese momento los ganadores; al terminar se incluyeron presentaciones de Panda y Reik grabadas en los estudios de MTV México y también de Juanes y Miranda! grabadas en los estudios de MTV Argentina. 2006 En 2006 la entrega se realizó el jueves 19 de octubre en el Palacio de los Deportes de la Ciudad de México, siendo oficialmente la primera vez que dicha ceremonia se lleva a cabo en Latinoamérica. El evento fue auspiciado por el gobierno del Distrito Federal. La ceremonia fue conducida por los mexicanos Molotov y Ana de la Reguera. Dicha edición contó con cantantes y celebridades como Nelly Furtado, Calle 13, Julieta Venegas, Evanescence, Robbie Williams, entre otros. El canal MTV TR3S, entregó una lengua aparte para Don Omar, elegido exclusivamente por su público. Los derechos de transmisión de la ceremonia fueron vendidos también a Televisa quien transmitió los premios en televisión abierta a todo México por Canal 5 (de México), siendo la primera vez que una ceremonia de MTV se transmite por otro canal que no pertenezca a dicha cadena. La campaña publicitaria del evento giró en torno a un negocio informal, en donde una señora ofrecía el logotipo de los premios y las lenguas de la ceremonia en forma pirata. Dicha señora se aprovechaba de un muchacho de aspecto despistado quien creía que dichos artículos eran originales y pagaba grandes cantidades de dinero imaginándose que con dichos artículos sería más popular. Dicha campaña estuvo inspirada en el mercado de Tepito, ubicado en la ciudad de México, y en el cual abunda el comercio informal. Aparece en el escenario Shakira interpretando el tema No. Le sigue, una mariachi con su trompeta toca unos acordes de dicha canción y da paso a Julieta Venegas acompañada por Kinky en una versión moviada de Me voy, en ese momento Kinky interpretaría un fragmento de su tema ¿A dónde van los muertos?, para seguirar con una canción de Julieta: Eres para mí. En ese momento, tras una tornamesa aperece el reggetonero Daddy Yankee quien, junto a Kinky Y Julieta culmina su presentación. También se presentó Maná con su tema Labios compartidos, luego de recibir el premio "Leyenda de MTV". Nuevamente, hubo variadas presentaciones compartidas, entre las que destacan la del grupo argentino Miranda! (con la canción El profe) seguido por la banda mexicana Panda con el tema Narcisista por excelencia. Nelly furtado con Calle 13 interpretando los temas de Maneater, Atrévete-te-te y No hay igual. Robbie Williams estuvo casi 10 minutos interpretando 2 temas de su repertorio: "Rudebox" y "Rock Dj". Su participación estuvo cargado de polémica porque durante la transmisión se bajó los pantalones, dejando al desnudo su parte trasera, para luego besar apasionadamente a 2 fanáticas entre el público. La actuación final estuvo a cargo del grupo Allison que interpretó la canción Frágil, para que luego se les uniera la mexicana Belinda con quien tocaron su sencillo “Ni Freud ni tu mamá” y seguidamente tocaron el éxito de Shakira Hips don't lie, con el cual se cerró la ceremonia. 2007 El 26 de julio de 2007 se anunció oficialmente la sede de la ceremonia de ese año, la cual se realizó por segunda vez consecutiva en la Ciudad de México el 19 de octubre. Para ello, el gobierno de la Ciudad de México aportó 10 millones de pesos para la organización del evento,Prodigy MSN/Notimex, Los Premios MTV regresan a la ciudad de México, México, 2007. así mismo instaló 16 pantallas gigantes en cada una de las delegaciones de la ciudad. La publicidad del evento giró en torno a los supuestos trabajadores de MTV, los cuales parodiaban a los verdaderos. Dichos trabajadores se encontraban en la oficina de MTV organizando la ceremonia de Los Premios de forma muy a la ligera y haciendo cosas a modo de sketch, incluso dicha publicidad contaba con risas grabadas. La canción utilizada en los comerciales del evento fue "Yofo" de la banda Molotov. Las presentaciones en vivo durante la ceremonia fueron de The Cure, Hilary Duff, Plastilina Mosh, 30 Seconds to Mars, Babasónicos, Kudai, Jesse & Joy, Juanes, División Minúscula, Belinda, Molotov, Ely Guerra y Miranda!. Las presentaciones de premios fueron parte de Julieta Venegas, RBD, Dalma Maradonna, Luisana Lopilato, Valerie Dominguez, Panda y Paulina Rubio. Por su parte, la conducción estuvo a cargo por tercera vez del actor mexicano Diego Luna. Desde principios de septiembre se había confirmado la actuación de Café Tacuba, sin embargo, su invitación fue cancelada el 17 de octubre, un día antes de la premiación, debido a que la banda se presentaría en otra ceremonia de premios en fechas cercanas, violando con ello las políticas de MTV.Prodigy MSN/Notimex, Le dice MTV a Café Tacvba que siempre "no", México, 17 de octubre de 2007. 2008 El 23 de junio de 2008 se dio a conocer oficialmente que la sede para la ceremonia de ese año de los Premios MTV sería la ciudad mexicana de Guadalajara, Jalisco. La Crónica, Será Guadalajara sede de la entrega de Premios MTV Latinoamérica 2008, México, 24 de junio de 2008 La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el Auditorio Telmex el 16 de octubre de 2008. Guadalajara había anunciado su candidatura desde 2007, con la cual compitió con otras ciudades mexicanas y latinoamericanas que apostaban por este evento. La Jornada - Jalisco, Competirá Guadalajara por la sede de los Premios MTV Latinoamérica 2008, México, 14 de marzo de 2008 El gobernador de Jalisco, Emilio González Márquez, entregó 2 millones de dólares para la realización del espectáculo a través del Departamento de Turismo. El Diario, Entrega Jalisco más recursos a MTV, México, 26 de septiembre de 2008 La ceremonia de 2008 incluyó también festejos relativos al aniversario número 15 de MTV Latinoamérica. Pierluigi Gazzolo, presidente de MTV Networks Latinoamérica, indicó que México fue el primer país en transmitir la señal de MTV desde su inicio, por lo que le agradaba la idea de celebrar sus 15 años ahí. La Crónica, Será Guadalajara sede de la entrega de Premios MTV Latinoamérica 2008, México, 24 de junio de 2008 Flavor Flav, Gene Simmons, 30 Seconds to Mars, Babasónicos, los ex VJs de MTV: Ruth, Alfredo, Alex y Gustavo, y Andrés López, además de Ana Claudia Talancón y los integrantes del show de MTV The Dudesons, estuvieron como presentadores. Los artistas que se presentaron durante el show fueron: Tokio Hotel, Metallica, Katy Perry, Paramore, Belanova, Julieta Venegas, Moderatto, Juanes, Ximena Sariñana, Calle 13, Zoé, Kudai, Nortec Collective y Café Tacvba. En la alfombra roja se presentó en vivo Emmanuel Horvilleur, The Kooks y Don Tetto. Los Fabulosos Cadillacs tocaron desde Buenos Aires y recibieron el Premio Leyenda. Uno de los momentos más memorales de la ceremonia fue la caída inesperada de la cantante Katy Perry al resbalarse en el pastel que era parte de su interpretación. Premios por países Trivias y récords *'País con más premios': 20px|Mexico México (41 lenguas) # 2002 Mejor Artista Nuevo - Norte: Sin Bandera. # 2003 Mejor Solista o Intérprete: Natalia Lafourcade. # 2003 Mejor Grupo o Dúo: Molotov. # 2003 Mejor Artista Pop: Natalia Lafourcade. # 2003 Mejor Artista Alternativo: Molotov. # 2003 Mejor Artista - México: Molotov. # 2003 Mejor Artista Nuevo - México: Natalia Lafourcade. # 2003 Mejor Video del Año: Molotov Frijolero. # 2004 Mejor Solista o Intérprete: Julieta Venegas. # 2004 Mejor Artista Alternativo: Café Tacuba. # 2004 Mejor Artista - México: Julieta Venegas. # 2004 Mejor Artista Nuevo - México: Belinda. # 2004 Mejor Video del Año: Café Tacuba Eres. # 2004 Mejor Artista del Año: Julieta Venegas. # 2005 Mejor Grupo o Dúo: Reik. # 2005 Mejor Artista - Norte: Reik. # 2005 Mejor Artista Nuevo - Norte: Reik. # 2005 Mejor Artista Independiente: Panda. # 2006 Mejor Solista o Intérprete: Julieta Venegas. # 2006 Mejor Grupo o Dúo: Panda. # 2006 Mejor Artista Rock: Maná. # 2006 Mejor Artista Alternativo: Panda. # 2006 Mejor Artista - Norte: Belanova. # 2006 Mejor Artista Nuevo - Norte: Allison. # 2006 Mejor Artista Revelación: Panda. # 2006 Mejor Video del Año: Maná Labios compartidos. # 2006 MTV Legend: Maná. # 2007 Mejor Solista o Intérprete: Belinda # 2007 Mejor Grupo o Dúo: Maná # 2007 Mejor Artista Pop: Julieta Venegas # 2007 Mejor Artista Alternativo: Panda # 2007 Mejor Artista Norte: División Minúscula # 2007 Mejor Artista Nuevo Norte: Six Pack # 2007 Mejor Artista Revelación: Camila # 2007 Mejor Video del Año: Belinda Bella traición # 2007 Mejor Artista del Año: Maná # 2007 Artista Fashionista: Paulina Rubio # 2008 Mejor Artista Alternativo: Café Tacvba # 2008 Mejor Artista Norte: Belanova # 2008 Artista Revelación: Ximena Sariñana # 2008 Video del Año: Belanova - 1, 2, 3, Go - Dirigido por Jesús Rodríguez *'Artista con más premios:' Shakira 20px|Colombia (11 lenguas) # 2002 Mejor Artista del Año. # 2002 Mejor Artista Femenina. # 2002 Mejor Artista Pop. # 2002 Mejor Artista Norte. # 2002 Mejor Video del Año: Suerte. # 2005 Mejor Artista del Año. # 2005 Mejor Artista Femenina. # 2005 Mejor Artista Pop. # 2005 Mejor Artista Central. # 2005 Mejor Video del Año: “La tortura” con Alejandro Sanz. # 2006 Mejor Canción del Año: Hips Don't Lie con Wyclef Jean. *'País con más premios ganados en una noche:' 20px|Mexico México: 2007 (10 lenguas). *'Artista con más premios ganados en una noche:' Shakira 20px|Colombia : 2002 y 2005 (5 lenguas). Categorías * Mejor Artista Masculino (2002,2005). * Mejor Artista Femenino (2002,2005). * Mejor Solista o Intérprete (2003-2004,2006,2008). * Mejor Grupo o Dúo (2002-2008). * Mejor Artista Pop (2002-2008). * Mejor Artista Rock (2002-2008). * Mejor Artista Alternativo (2002-2008). * Mejor Artista Urbano (2007). * Mejor Artista Independiente (2003-2007). * Mejor Artista Pop - Internacional (2002-2008). * Mejor Artista Rock - Internacional (2002-2008). * Mejor Artista Hip-Hop/R&B - Internacional (2004-2005). * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Internacional (2002-2007). * Mejor Artista Norte (2002-2007). * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Norte (2002-2007). * Mejor Artista Centro (2002-2008). * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Centro (2002-2007). * Mejor Artista Sur (2002-2007). * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Sur (2002-2007). * Artista Revelación (2006-2008). * Artista Promesa (2006-2008). * Canción del Año (2006-2007). * Vídeo del Año (2002-2008). * Artista del Año (2002-2008). * Agente de Cambio (2007) * Artista Influencia (2007) * Mejor Fan Club (2008) * Mejor Gira Reencuentro (2008) * Mejor Musica de un Video Juego (2008) * Mejor Pelicula Musical (2008) * Mejor Ringtone Musical (2008) Ganadores 2002 Categorías latinas * Mejor Artista Masculino: Juanes. * Mejor Artista Femenino: Shakira. * Mejor Grupo o Dúo: La Ley. * Mejor Artista Pop: Shakira. * Mejor Artista Rock: La Ley. * Mejor Artista Alternativo: Manu Chao. * Mejor Artista - Norte: Shakira. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Norte: Sin Bandera. * Mejor Artista - Suroeste: Líbido. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Suroeste: DJ Méndez. * Mejor Artista - Sureste: Diego Torres. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Sureste: Bandana. * Vídeo del Año: Shakira - Suerte. * Artista del Año: Shakira. * MTV Legend: Soda Stereo. Categorías internacionales * Mejor Artista Pop - Internacional: Pink. * Mejor Artista Rock - Internacional: Red Hot Chili Peppers. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Internacional: Avril Lavigne. 2003 Categorías latinas * Mejor Solista o Intérprete: Natalia Lafourcade. * Mejor Grupo o Dúo: Molotov. * Mejor Artista Pop: Natalia Lafourcade. * Mejor Artista Rock: Juanes. * Mejor Artista Alternativo: Molotov. * Mejor Artista - México: Molotov. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - México: Natalia Lafourcade. * Mejor Artista - Central: Libido. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Central: TK. * Mejor Artista - Argentina: Bersuit Vergarabat. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Argentina: Vicentico. * Mejor Artista Independiente: Hermanos Brothers. * Vídeo del Año: Molotov - Frijolero. * Artista del Año: Juanes. Categorías internacionales * Mejor Artista Pop - Internacional: Avril Lavigne. * Mejor Artista Rock - Internacional: Coldplay. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Internacional: Evanescence. 2004 Categorías latinas * Mejor Solista o Intérprete: Julieta Venegas. * Mejor Grupo o Dúo: La Oreja de Van Gogh. * Mejor Artista Pop: Alejandro Sanz. * Mejor Artista Rock: La Ley. * Mejor Artista Alternativo: Café Tacuba. * Mejor Artista - México: Julieta Venegas. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - México: Belinda. * Mejor Artista - Central: TK. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Central: Cementerio Club. * Mejor Artista - Argentina: Diego Torres. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Argentina: Airbag. * Mejor Artista Independiente: Capri. * Vídeo del Año: Café Tacuba - Eres. * Artista del Año: Julieta Venegas. Categorías internacionales * Mejor Artista Pop - Internacional: Avril Lavigne. * Mejor Artista Rock - Internacional: Maroon 5. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Internacional: Maroon 5. * Mejor Artista Hip-Hop/R&B - Internacional: Black Eyed Peas. Presentaciones en vivo: * Diego Torres, La Ley & Julieta Venegas * The Rasmus * Álex Ubago & Tiziano Ferro * Juanes * Julieta Venegas & Cartel de Santa * Lenny Kravitz * Paulina Rubio & Pitbull * Molotov * Beastie Boys 2005 Categorías latinas * Mejor Artista Masculino: Juanes. * Mejor Artista Femenino: Shakira. * Mejor Grupo o Dúo: Reik. * Mejor Artista Pop: Shakira. * Mejor Artista Rock: Juanes. * Mejor Artista Alternativo: Miranda!. * Mejor Artista - Norte: Reik. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Norte: Reik. * Mejor Artista - Central: Shakira. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Central: Andrea Echeverri. * Mejor Artista - Sur: Miranda!. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Sur: Bahiano. * Mejor Artista Independiente: Panda. * Vídeo del Año: Shakira & Alejandro Sanz - “La tortura”. * Artista del Año: Shakira. Categorías internacionales * Mejor Artista Pop - Internacional: Gwen Stefani. * Mejor Artista Rock - Internacional: Green Day. * Mejor Artista Nuevo - Internacional: My Chemical Romance. * Mejor Artista Hip-Hop/R&B - Internacional: Black Eyed Peas. 2006 Categorías latinas *Mejor Solista o Intérprete: Julieta Venegas. *Mejor Grupo o Dúo: Panda. *Mejor Artista Pop: Kudai. *Mejor Artista Rock: Maná. *Mejor Artista Alternativo: Panda. *Mejor Artista Norte: Belanova. *Mejor Artista Nuevo Norte: Allison. *Mejor Artista Central: Juanes. *Mejor Artista Nuevo Central: Fonseca. *Mejor Artista Sur: Gustavo Cerati. *Mejor Artista Nuevo Sur: Axel. *Mejor Artista Independiente: Charlie 3. *Artista Revelación: Panda. *Artista Promesa: Calle 13. *Canción del Año: Shakira featuring Wyclef Jean - Hips Don't Lie. *Vídeo del Año: Maná - Labios compartidos. *Artista del Año: Daddy Yankee. *MTV Legend: Maná. Categorías Internacionales *Mejor Artista Pop: Robbie Williams *Mejor Artista Rock: My Chemical Romance. *Mejor Artista Nuevo: James Blunt. Presentaciones en vivo * Shakira * Julieta Venegas, Kinky & Daddy Yankee * Evanescence * Calle 13 & Nelly Furtado * Belanova * Robbie Williams * Miranda! * Panda * Maná * Allison & Belinda Premios relacionados *Viewer's Choice MTV TR3S: Don Omar - "Angelito". 2007 Categorías latinas *Mejor Solista o Intérprete: Belinda. *Mejor Grupo o Dúo: Maná. *Mejor Artista Pop: Julieta Venegas. *Mejor Artista Rock: Babasónicos. *Mejor Artista Alternativo: Panda. *Mejor Artista Urbano: Daddy Yankee. *Mejor Artista Norte: División Minúscula. *Mejor Artista Nuevo Norte: Camila. *Mejor Artista Central: Kudai. *Mejor Artista Nuevo Central: Six Pack. *Mejor Artista Sur: Airbag. *Mejor Artista Nuevo Sur: Inmigrantes. *Mejor Artista Independiente: No Lo Soporto *Artista Revelación: Camila. *Artista Promesa: La Mala Rodríguez. *Artista Influencia: The Cure. *Agente de Cambio: Juanes y la activista Boliviana Ivette Mercado. *Artista Fashionista Masculino: Pablo Holman (Kudai). *Arista Fashionista Femenino: Paulina Rubio *Canción del Año: Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend. *Vídeo del Año: Belinda - Bella traición. *Artista del Año: Maná. Categorías internacionales *Mejor Artista Pop: Avril Lavigne *Mejor Artista Rock: Evanescence. *Mejor Artista Nuevo:Fergie Presentaciones en vivo *The Cure & Juanes *Avril Lavigne *Jesse & Joy, Kudai & División Minúscula *30 Seconds To Mars & Ely Guerra *Belinda *Hilary Duff & Plastilina Mosh *Babasónicos *The Cure *Molotov *Tributo a Soda Stereo *Esteban y Richard (nuestro amor) Premios relacionados *Viewer's Choice MTV TR3S - Mejor Artista Pop: Aventura *Viewer's Choice MTV TR3S - Mejor Artista Urbano: Wisin & Yandel *Viewer's Choice MTV TR3S - Mejor Artista Nuevo: Kat DeLuna 2008 Mejor Solista: Juanes Mejor Grupo o Dúo: Kudai Mejor Artista Pop: Kudai Mejor Artista Rock: Juanes Mejor Artista Alternativo: Cafe Tacuba Mejor Artista Norte: Belanova Mejor Artista Central: Juanes Mejor Artista Sur: Miranda! Mejor Artista Nuevo Internacional: Tokio Hotel Artista Revelación: Ximena Sariñana Artista Promesa: Infierno 18 Artista Fashionista Masculino: Joe Jonas(Jonas Brothers) Arista Fashionista Femenino: Rihanna Canción del Año: Monsoon - Tokio Hotel Vídeo del Año: 1,2,3 Go! - Belanova Mejor Fan Club: Tokio Hotel Venezuela (Presidenta: Fatima Acosta). Mejor Pelicula Musical: U23D. Mejor Musica de un Video Juego: Guitar Hero III. Mejor Gira Reencuentro: Soda Stereo Mejor Ringtone Musical: Monsoon - Tokio Hotel Artista del Año: Juanes. MTV Legend: Los Fabulosos Cadillacs Categorias Internacionales Mejor Artista Pop Internacional:Jonas Brothers Mejor Artista Rock Internacional:30 Seconds to Mars Mejor Artista Nuevo Internacional:Tokio Hotel Regiones de MTV Latinoamérica Como los MTV Europe Music Awards y los MTV Asia Awards, los Premios MTV Latinoamérica, también reparten a categorías regionales. Estas regiones, de cualquier modo, han estado bajo constantes cambios. A continuación se presenta como ha sido percibida cada región en cada entrega: 2002: * Norte: México, Centroamérica, Panamá el Caribe, Venezuela, y Colombia. * Suroeste: Chile, Ecuador y Perú. * Sureste: Argentina, Paraguay y Uruguay. 2003-2004: * Mexico: México. * Central: Chile, Colombia, Ecuador, Centroamérica, Panamá, el Caribe, Perú, y Venezuela. * Sur: Argentina, Uruguay y Paraguay. 2005-actualidad: * Norte: México. * Central: Colombia, Chile, Ecuador, Bolivia, Centroamérica,Panamá, el Caribe, Perú y Venezuela. * Sur: Argentina, Uruguay y Paraguay. Referencias Véase también *MTV Video Music Awards *MTV Europe Music Awards *MTV Asia Awards *MTV Australia Video Music Awards *MTV Russian Music Awards Categoría:Premios de MTV Categoría:Programas de MTV Latinoamérica